


Coup de Grâce

by Angelscythe



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Hubert will need coffee after that, Love, M/M, Temporary Character Death, True Love, War, ferdibert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: Ferdinand turned his back to the Empire when he embraced others convictions. At the battle of Gronder, he thought nothing will prevent him to follow his professor’s path but a shadow coming from the past will make his heart shake…





	Coup de Grâce

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!! I'm sorry if there are mistakes, english isn't my first language and I have dislexion
> 
> To avoid, I put the little explanation of how this came at the end!!
> 
> Also, remember that you're awesome and whatever you're planning to do (if it's legal, don't be a Hubert on that part) you can do it!!! Someone is loving you and stay hydrated of course!!

Five years earlier, Ferdinand decided to stop following the ideas of Edelgard because they were against his own view of the things. And she had hurt his family… He couldn’t stand with her. And from where he was now, he could maybe give back his letters of Nobility to the Empire, stop Edelgard’s madness.

Being better than her wasn’t anymore a child play but a matter of Justice. Hence he accepted to follow Claude’s decisions and fight every battle by his side. He got himself ready for every battle, especially the one who would bring him against Edelgard. He was ready to give more than in his heart in this one.

The first step he put in the Gronder field, was filled with conviction and justice. And when he climbed on his horse, his spear circled by his fingers, his hand wasn’t shaking. He knew what he was doing. No matter the archers in front of them, no matter the magicians, no matter the lancer…

It wasn’t the first time his hands were stained with blood, no matter how often he changed his gloves, and he will accept it again if Edelgard could be defeated this time. If that tyranny and wave of fear could fade away and let Fódlan be bathed by joy and laughs again.

He just had to wait for the drums of battle and dead to echo in the field…

Whatever Edelgard chose to do, Hubert will always follow her path. If her decisions had to become crazy, he would be the crazy hand helping her to crush her enemies and if they refused to give them what they expected, he would be the crazy hand making them talk…

The decisions of his Majesty brought him there, on a field he used to walk in with… friends probably. Now, there was nothing but the smell of blood soaking the ground, turning it into a muddy pool where even the herbs were turning red… when their magic wasn’t just burning them to transform those lands in wastelands…

He trusted his own magic and with it, he could easily walk through the men, and women, of the Alliance but also of the Kingdom. With irony, he remembered not the first battle they did against Claude and Dimitri on this same field, but the one they did, five years earlier, for Ferdinand’s birthday. Today was his birthday again and knowing this time he was against them… Not that it was surprising. The Aegir Family always had stepped in front of Edelgard’s fate and this time, they wouldn’t win… The Aegir Family was really good to worm their way in. Ferdinand tried with him… but he didn’t let him do. He would never let him seize his heart…

He trusted his own magic, really trusted it, and lives vanished under his hands. He didn’t even care for those lives. Who would remember their faces, their names? Not him. Their relatives would be there to mourn them and this should be well enough. Well… unless he ravished their lives too.

He was ready for anything, as long as it would please Edelgard in the end…

As he moved in the battlefield, guarding the line toward his Majesty and taking out live, a golden gloom caught his attention. He couldn’t fight against this and his eyes travelled toward it until the gloom became a neat silhouette in the away. The gloom was a long mane and though he never got the occasion to saw it, like that, before, the color was like a Sun… attracting him…

His eyes couldn’t move away from this and his feet lead him toward that powerful gleam. His hand still ravished lives as if it was nothing. And it does was nothing… The only life mattering was well protecting…

The gleam was coming from a young man fighting on his horse with finesse and mastery, avoiding every attack they launched against hom. One hand around the reins, the other moving the spear with efficient and fast hit… Head weren’t falling because the sharped side entered important part but not deadly point… enough to make them stop to fight not enough to have more blood splattering on his skin…

The face moved, scanning the area, making swirl the long and flamboyant mane in the high Sun.

Hubert’s eyes hit the brown-gold one.

Air ran away from his lungs for a long second.

Then he smirked.

“Ferdinand Von Aegir…”

“Hubert Von Vestra?” he replied.

He was out of breath and still looking Noble and fine. Still smiling as if blood wasn’t staining his face and his sunny hairs. Hubert wanted him to disappear from his view. If he was disappearing… everything will be better. He gathered the power of his black magic and throw it on the man at Ferdinand’s feet. The one he just had spared…

And he saw horror licked Ferdinand’s face.

“We are on the battle field,” Hubert pointed out with a cold tone.

“I know. I hope not seeing you,” he replied.

His spear swirled in his hand, his horse suddenly moved and the weapon cut the tendons of the wrist of one of the man coming from the Empire.

Hubert called his magic once again, ribbons of darkness surrounding him, and threw it on Ferdinand.

Though expecting the man to just move away and avoid the magic as he saw some men did, saw _him_ did by the past, for a few seconds, purple energy drowned him.

Ferdinand coughed as the black magic was surrounding him and a horrible taste slide along his lips. He moved his fingers and saw more blood taint his white glove…

He had hoped he could cross this field without having to kill any of his previous friends, without having to kill Hubert but… he had to face his destiny. He was on the battle field and it was him or Hubert…

He couldn’t lose this.

Certainly not when could hear the screams of agony, the groans of his friends, smell the morbid perfume of blood or have the echoes of a panicking Bernadetta. She has nothing to do here…

If he could reach her, maybe he could make her stop and bring her back to Garreg Mach?

If he could reach Petra…

But Hubert.

Hubert, he had to make him stop.

Just handicap him wouldn’t be enough.

His heart was tearing him apart and the taste of blood in his mouth wasn’t the bitterest. He closed his hand on the spear and dug his heels in the side of his horse to make it gallop toward Hubert. His fingers twitched on the shaft…

His view was suddenly blurry.

“_Dodge, dodge, dodge…”_ he begged. “_Goddess, please…”_

His spear dashed right toward Hubert who didn’t jump on the side, seeming to welcome that spear. Ferdinand felt warm droplets along his cheeks. It was too sunny to rain…

The weapon avoided fatal wound but ripped open Hubert’s chest, making blood splatter and stream.

“Idiot!!” Hubert let out.

He moved his hands, calling black magic and letting it swirl around him. And he saw the tears in the golden eyelashes of Ferdinand.

He noticed the fingers letting go on the spear.

He was always trying to worm his way in… He was always so cheerful and considerate. When he refused to follow Edelgard’s decisions, he didn’t felt betrayed by him. He felt… incredibly sad…

Killing an Aegir for the love and sake of his Majesty, yes.

Killing this Aegir?

The power of his magic vanished within him and when the attack invaded Ferdinand a fear rolled in his guts.

He saw the man spit blood and the fingers let go on the spear for good, falling at the exact same moment Ferdinand felt.

Hubert jumped forward and caught him. The weight made him stumble and fell backward in an equine gambol. Ferdinand’s horse was whining and throwing his hooves on the bloody mud.

Would he dare mutter his name?

Could he hear the beat of his heart?

Everything was so noisy around, the ground kept shaking under the feet of the Soldiers, the legs of the horses and the wind was roaring thanks to the numerous wings of the flying destriers…

Ferdinand coughed, his head leaned on the side. His hand was almost against his chest, not really touching it and yet it seemed the blood he had made stream was dirtying his gloves…

“W… Why…” he asked.

“I…”

Hubert moved slightly his hand, not even daring to touch his cheek or a lock of his hairs.

Could he, for once, beg the Goddess not to tear him away from him?

“HUBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERT!!!!”

Bernadetta?

Hubert moved his face on the side.

Before he could say anything, Bernadetta let go on her string. The arrow flew in the air. Hubert tried to push away Ferdinand but the sharp side entered his back. Ferdinand coughed blood on him and his head fell on Hubert’s shoulder. Hubert’s eyes widened.

Suddenly, the earth didn’t shake anymore, the wind couldn’t touch him and everything was silent, so silent…

He removed his glove with his teeth and his fingers slid on the side of Ferdinand’s throat.

Dark magic was flooding from him in deathful ribbons.

There were screams but he didn’t hear them. Couldn’t hear them…

The only thing occupying his mind, now, was the absence of pulse, no breathing coming from his red lips.

He wanted to call his name but if he did and Ferdinand didn’t reply…

He moved his fingers, brushing the cheek.

“F… Ferdinand?”

His voice was so low.

Ferdinand didn’t have moved but maybe he didn’t have heard? Maybe he couldn’t feel his pulse, hear his breath because everything was blank around him?

Or maybe…

His fingers slid against the lips, slightly turned into a smile… as if he was relieved not to have to kill him. But… But he was ready to die for him… He head worm his way in, he had ripped open his chest and nested himself in his heart and the pain was unbearable. Hot liquid rolled on Hubert’s cheeks. For once, it wasn’t blood…

“Ferdinand…”

The magic around him switched into string, pushing away every person trying to approach him, cutting every arrow trying to take him down, stopping magic, black or white, wanting to make him join Ferdinand’s fate.

He could…

He couldn’t…

He wanted to call him for him to wake up.

“Goddess… don’t take him away from me…” he whispered. “I’d do anything… Goddess…”

A hand passed just above his shoulder.

White lightning sparkled.

The hand hit Ferdinand’s.

Hubert turned his head and saw Edelgard leaning on him. She was out of breath and turning paler.

“Lady Edelgard…” he muttered.

Of course, she was the only one who could cross his magic without fearing anything. His magic was a part of him, it would recognize her no matter what.

“This… this should…”

Hubert felt a beat. Very weak. He moved his fingers. Did he have dreamt it? He was about to move his fingers when he felt another beat. A burst of hope…

“We don’t have anymore second to lose… Magic should keep him alive… for now.”

Edelgard was turning even paler but she turned and whistled the Wyvern, scared by the magic around, that helped her to come here so fast. As soon as she had felt Hubert’s fear…

“I will bring him to safety and they will safe him,” she swore.

Hubert glanced toward Ferdinand then his Majesty becoming so pale. The only way to leave the Gronder Field fast was in a Wyvern’s back…

“Can my magic keep him alive?” he asked, string of magic still pushing away any danger.

“I believe however… I can only offer a way out with this Wyvern. Only it would be fast enough…”

“I know,” Hubert replied. He moved his hand to Ferdinand’s heart, letting his magic infuse him. “I will do it…”

Edelgard moved her hand, straightened and rushed to the Wyvern, bringing it to Hubert. Whom lifted Ferdinand with his other hand, getting up to go toward the beast. His guts were seized by fear but… but he was more afraid again to lose him. To lose Edelgard if she used too much that damned Crest…

His Lady helped him to climb on the big animal and even locked his belt with one of the security harness. She knew she had to be ready. Dimitri still wanted her head and as soon as Hubert’s magic will disappear…

“Please, don’t die,” Hubert said.

Edelgard didn’t if he was talking to her or Ferdinand.

“We both have a reason to fight,” she smiled with confidence. “To the Castle!” she ordered to the Wyvern before making it fly.

At the second the Wyvern lifted from the floor, throwing Hubert slightly forward, a burst of fear seized him and nausea rolled from his guts. He felt a beat under his fingers. His arm brought Ferdinand against him, leaning in and pressing his forehead against him.

“Stay with me, Ferdinand…” he whispered. “Stay with me…”

With a roar and violence the Wyvern landed. Not in front of the Castle, not even in the court. It did it right in front of the infirmary area. Hubert pressed Ferdinand against him with a shaking hand before taking out the harness. With fire. His fingers where trembling too much and he had no time to lose. He opened the window without delicacy, his foot being useful enough. And he went down the Wyvern, holding Ferdinand in his arm. He still cast magic but he had the feeling the beat was more and more spaced from the other.

“Save him,” he said.

Commanded.

The arrow was still appearing in Ferdinand’s back. Hubert’s saw hesitation on the face of their doctors. They must know he was supposed to be death and without the hand of Edelgard, it would have been.

“NOW!!”

The doctors nodded and grabbed Ferdinand, bringing him on the bed, laying on his stomach.

“He is… breathing? His heart… beat?” he asked, walking with difficulty toward them.

They complied to this ask while another healer was bringing material to extract the arrow. And they also called a mage.

“Yes,” one of the doctors replied.

“Ferdi…”

Hubert suddenly fainted.

Everything was black.

Black like his magic. Black like his thoughts. Black like everything he loved except one… Maybe two. Black his heart if he hadn’t arrived on time…

He wasn’t sure he could remember everything correctly…

The last minutes were so blur.

When he accepted to climb on that Wyvern. It was madness… Why did he have done that?

He opened slowly his eyes. There were stains here on there and it was difficult to correctly see… Thought, on the chair next to him, he could notice Edelgard, her hairs undo and a lighter and more common outfit on her. She was reading a book. And holding his hand. As if he was just a child. Everything was confuse within him. His head, even some part of his body seeming not replying to him.

“Hubert,” Edelgard’s soft voice rolled.

“Lady Edelgard… I hope you don’t have been hurt. Or I will defeat the churl who dared do it to you.”

“Thank you, Hubert. I’m doing alright. I was more worry for you,” she said, leaning down her book.

Hubert wanted to ask about Ferdinand… his heart was screaming that name but he couldn’t be that rude with Edelgard.

“I’m doing alright,” he swore.

“I think, yes. Your wound at the chest is healing well. You don’t have lost too much blood and if you eat well, you will be able to hunt down every churl soon. They also said you had a powerful side effect of having fought your fear hence you passing out as you did.”

Hubert, though, guessed Edelgard had discovered that by herself when the doctors must have been so perplexed he fell like that…

“Bernadetta came to see you,” Edelgard pursued.

Hubert loved Edelgard too much to accuse her of making the real subject last. He wanted to know about Ferdinand! He wanted his body stopping to betray him and her to let go on his hand so he would jump out of the room and go after Ferdinand. Maybe dare to tell him his dear feelings?

Perhaps it was the reason she kept holding his hand…

“She’s very sorry about what happened. She thought you were in danger,” Edelgard said.

“I see.”

“Don’t hold it against her, Hubert. You know her.”

The man didn’t reply. He would regret it because it was unworthy of the devotion he had for her…

“How is Ferdinand doing? Do you have any news?”

Edelgard couldn’t hide a smile. “He’s doing very alright,” she said, fighting back a chuckle. “Soon, he will be running away in the castle screaming ‘I’m Ferdinand Von Aegir’ and you will be able to save his life!”

Hubert tried not to redden but his cheeks betrayed him.

“Please, Lady Edelgard, would you let go on my hand so I can go see him?”

“Hubert…”

She lifted her book. She was holding it with two hands.

“But…”

Hubert looked down toward his hand. And from that hand holding his, he discovered the body…

The weight on him…

It was a sleeping Ferdinand.

“He woke up three hours ago and immediately came to see you, against the doctor’s advice. However, I think he’s very exhausted, he fell asleep a bit after entering here.”

Edelgard got up.

Hubert was hypnotized by Ferdinand.

“I think I will leave you,” Edelgard said.

“Wh… Why is he holding my hand?” Hubert asked.

Edelgard looked toward him, a smile on her lips.

“I think he likes you.” She moved toward him. “You want a bit of help to lay him next to you, perhaps?”

“Yes,” he replied without thinking.

Edelgard put down her book and bowed to grab Ferdinand and lift him with care, Hubert helping her as much as he could. Especially because the Empress still forced him to lay as much as possible. She moved the blankets so they would cover them both… In his sleep, Ferdinand moaned slightly and moved toward Hubert. Which gasped.

Another soft smile on her lips, Edelgard moved away and passed the threshold. She found back her closed expression when she was outside. She had obligations now…

In the room, Hubert looking Ferdinand, nested against him, and his hand moved, not daring to touch him. And yet, their other hands were still linked. He leaned slightly and his forehead brushed Ferdinand’s. He heard his calm breath and saw his cheek quite red, though still pale in comparison of before.

“Thank you…” he whispered before daring to brush one of his long lock…

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday, I played my Golden deer path (after one long week) where I have almost recruited everybody. And it was battle of Gronder. I was thrilled and decided to make Ferdinand and Hubert fight for fun (and because, you see, I love angst.) but they refused to kill each other. https://twitter.com/Angelscythe/status/1187207856543666176  
I was already dying over it but after Bernadetta killed Ferdie in front of Hubie and I had to write it!! (thought my brain flew very away...)   
https://twitter.com/Angelscythe/status/1187197340152676352


End file.
